The Lego Dimensions Movie
You don’t want to go anywhere near the Systar System! It’s ruled by an alien King.''The Lego Dimension Movie is a Upcoming Movie American computer animated adventure comedy film and a sequel to ''The LEGO Movie. It is written by Raphael Bob-Waksberg, produced by Anyucopu Akot And Trish Stratus directed by The film released in theaters on August 31 TBA Plot The Lego Dimension Movie In the irreverent spirit of fun that made “The LEGO® Movie” a worldwide phenomenon, the self-described leading man of that ensemble – LEGO Batman – stars in his own big-screen adventure: “The LEGO® Batman Movie.” But there are big changes brewing in Gotham and if he wants to save the city from The Joker’s hostile takeover, Batman may have to drop the lone vigilante thing, try to work with others and maybe, just maybe, learn to lighten up. 12 Cast * Troy Baker As Batman / Bruce Wayne * Stephanie Beatriz as General Mayhem * Johnny Yong Bosch as Vash the Stampede * Richard Cansino as Himura Kenshin * Anyucopu Akot As Catman / Kevin Williams / Brawny Boxer / Jérôme Boateng * Elizabeth Banks As Wyldstyle / Lucy Lntergalctic Girl * Tom Kane As Gandalf * Gary Oldman As Lord Vortech * Travis Willingham As Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El * Laura Bailey As Wonder Woman / Diana * Christopher Corey Smith As Joker * Courtenay Taylor As Wicked Witch of the West * Trish Stratus As Catwoman / Christopher Smith * Christopher Lloyd As Doc Brown * Peter Capaldi As The Doctor * Matt Hardy As Galaxy / Patrol Samurai Warrior / Puck Rocker / Hot Dog Man * Jeff Hardy As Hweoic Knight / Battle Mech Galaxy Trooper * Lita As Egyptian Warrior / Samurai Girl / Veteromaroan * Jenna Coleman As Clara Oswald * Nicholas Briggs As Dalek * Nicholas Briggs As Cybermen * Ellen McLain As GLADOS * Stephen Merchant As Wheatley * Joel McHale As X-PO * Michael J Fox As Marty McFly * Tara Strong As Harley Quinn / Harleen Quinzel * Chris Pratt As Emmet * Alison Brie As Unikitty * Charlie Day As Benny * Frank Welker As Scooby-Doo * Matthew Lillard As Shaggy Rogers * Chris Pratt As Owen Grady * Bryce Dallas Howard As Claire Dearing * Irrfan Khan As Simon Masrani * Ty Simpkins As Gray Mitchell * Nick Robinson As Zach Mitchell * Sean Astin As Sam * Scott Menville As Robin / Dick Grayson * Roger Craig Smith As Riddler / Edward Nigma * Nolan North As General Zod * Laura Bailey As Dorothy * William Salyers As Master Chen * Frank Welker As Fred Jones * Grey DeLisle As Daphne Blake * Mindy Cohn As Velma Dinkley * Liam O'Brien As Mad Dog Tannen * Roger Jackson As Saruman the White * Steve Blum As Sauron * Liam O'Brien As Gollum / Smeagol * Gary Oldmad As Lord Vortech Other Characters The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part * Tiffany Haddish as Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi * Stephanie Beatriz as Sweet Mayhem * Richard Ayoade as Ice Cream Cone * Channing Tatum as Superman * Jonah Hill as Green Lantern * Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman * Ralph Fiennes as Alfred Pennyworth * Jadon Sand as Finn * Brooklynn Prince as Bianca * Jason Momoa as Aquaman * Chris McKay as Larry the Barista * Will Ferrell as President Business * Maya Rudolph as Mom * Jimmy O. Yang as Zebe * Ike Barinholtz as Lex Luthor * Noel Fielding as Balthazar * Bruce Willis as Himself * Gary Payton as Himself Outlaw Star * Bob Buchholz As Gene Starwind * Brianne Siddall As James "Jim" Hawking * Emily Brown As Melfina * Lenore Zann As Aisha Clanclan * Wendee Lee As Suzuka Cowboy Bebop * Steve Blum As Spike Spiegel * Beau Billingslea As Jet Black * Wendee Lee As Faye Valentine * Melissa Fahn As Ed * Kōichi Yamadera As Ein IGPX * Beau Billingslea – Yammer * Steven Blum – Cunningham * Sandy Fox – Amy * Steve Kramer – Timmer * Lex Lang – Metoo * Wendee Lee – BT * Julie Maddalena – Luca * Michael McConnohie – Dimmer * Jamieson Price – Hamgra * Michelle Ruff – Suzaku * Joshua Seth – Takeshi Noa * Julie Ann Taylor – PA * Kirk Thornton – Umatsu * Kari Wahlgren – Liz DVD and Blu Ray Release The Lego Dimension Movie was released on November 2 TBA The film can be bought in a one DVD set, a 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray disc version, A Blu-Ray disc version, a Target exclusive version, a Best Buy exclusive, or a Walmart exclusive. The Target exclusive features a Catman Minifigure and three collectible postcards. Blu-ray * Animated Shorts: A "play all" function is included. ** Dark Hoser: Is Batman Canadian? ** Batman Is Just Not That Into You: Harley Quinn's interview show on Arkham CCTV. ** Cooking with Alfred: The secret history of the Batmonkey. Alfred isn't voiced by Ralph Fiennes but by an unidentified actor who is clearly trying to channel Michael Caine. ** Movie Sound Effects: How Do They Do That?: Bane, Riddler, Poison Ivy and Catwoman take turns at making laser sounds but are upstaged by a surprise arrival. * The Master: A LEGO Ninjago Short: Master Wu, the high priest of Ninjago, struggles to get his opening credits right. * Deleted Scenes: These scenes were never completed and, in some instances, never progressed beyond animated drawings. A "play all" function is included. ** Batcave Studio ** Lollipop ** Batman & Mayor Swap ** The Energy Core * Featurettes ** One Brick at a Time: Making the Lego Batman Movie: A short but comprehensive overview of the animation process, with interviews sampled from at least as many crew members as the commentary listed below. ** Rebrick Contest Winners: Three short LEGO Batman stop-motion mini-movies created by fans and introduced by Will Arnett. ** Inside Wayne Manor: Batman/Bruce Wayne leads the tour, which includes a visit to the kitchen and a lobster thermidor snack. ** Brick by Brick: Making of the LEGO Batman: This "making of" focuses on the voice cast. ** Behind the Brick: The characters introduce themselves and describe the film, which, if you believe each speaker, is centered on the character played by whoever happens to be describing it. ** Me and My Mini Fig: The cast reacts to their action figures. * Theatrical Trailers and Promotional Material ** Trailer 1 - with Will Arnett Intro ** Trailer 2 ** Trailer 3 ** LEGO Life Trailer ** Follow Me Online ** Don't Skip ** Happy Holidays Jingle ** Batsby New Year's ** Team Cutdown ** Comic-Con Panel * Director and Crew Documentary: At the outset, director Chris McKay explains that he's in a room with at least 23 people, and as this group commentary proceeds, he proves to be an effective moderator as different speakers take turns elaborating on various elements of LEGO Batman's complex development. Speakers do not always identify themselves, and some are introduced only by first names (or nicknames), which makes it impossible to compile a definitive list. As best as I can determine, the group includes editor David Burrows; assistant editor Nicole Thorn; production designer Grant Freckelton; lighting director Craig Welsh; layout artist Gareth Young; stereoscopic supervisor Fabian Mueller; associate producer Samantha Nisenboim; co-producer Amber Naismith; and animation supervisor Magali Rigaudias. One gets the sense that this same group could have easily recorded multiple commentaries without ever running out of material. What the commentary most forcefully conveys is the immensity of the collaborative effort required to plan, execute and, when necessary, backtrack and revise a project as painstakingly technical as LEGO Batman. DVD * Animated Shorts: A "play all" function is included. ** Dark Hoser: Is Batman Canadian? ** Batman Is Just Not That Into You: Harley Quinn's interview show on Arkham CCTV. ** Cooking with Alfred: The secret history of the Batmonkey. Alfred isn't voiced by Ralph Fiennes but by an unidentified actor who is clearly trying to channel Michael Caine. ** Movie Sound Effects: How Do They Do That?: Bane, Riddler, Poison Ivy and Catwoman take turns at making laser sounds but are upstaged by a surprise arrival. * Deleted Scenes: These scenes were never completed and, in some instances, never progressed beyond animated drawings. A "play all" function is included. ** Batcave Studio ** Lollipop ** Batman & Mayor Swap ** The Energy Core * Featurettes ** One Brick at a Time: Making the Lego Batman Movie: A short but comprehensive overview of the animation process, with interviews sampled from at least as many crew members as the commentary listed below. ** Rebrick Contest Winners: Three short LEGO Batman stop-motion mini-movies created by fans and introduced by Will Arnett. ** Inside Wayne Manor: Batman/Bruce Wayne leads the tour, which includes a visit to the kitchen and a lobster thermidor snack. ** Brick by Brick: Making of the LEGO Batman: This "making of" focuses on the voice cast. ** Behind the Brick: The characters introduce themselves and describe the film, which, if you believe each speaker, is centered on the character played by whoever happens to be describing it. ** Me and My Mini Fig: The cast reacts to their action figures. Notes * The film is a spin-off of The LEGO Movie. * This is the first theatrical The Lego Dimension Movie. * Like The LEGO Movie, the film uses CGI animated bricks to look like a stop-motion film. * Unlike The Lego Movie, this film does not strictly adhere to the physical limitations of actual LEGO pieces. This is readily apparent in the trailers, where Batman's cowl can be seen contorting to match his underlying face, and he sends Alfred flying with a side kick. * Chris McKay was originally supposed to direct The LEGO Movie Sequel until he left that to direct this. * Parts of the film appear to cover the origins of Robin and Batgirl. * This is the first LEGO theatrical film to be based on a licensed theme. * This film marks Lorne Balfe's second individual score in a feature-length animated film after DreamWorks Animation's Penguins of Madagascar. Ironically, Balfe has previously programmed music for Batman Begins and composed some additional music for The Dark Knight and The Dark Knight Rises (all of which were composed by Hans Zimmer). ** Thus, it is also the first LEGO theatrical film not composed by Mark Mothersbaugh. See Also * The LEGO Movie * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part * LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs Bizarro League * The Lego Batman Movie * The LEGO Ninjago Movie * The LEGO Batman Movie (Theme) * The Lego Dimension Movie (Theme) Transcript ''Main article ''The Lego Dimensions The Movie/TranscriptsCategory:Movies Category:Titmouse TV Original Movie